


Wincest/Weecest Told With Song Lyrics

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Changing Time Periods, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Series, Rating May Change, Song Lyrics, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: This will be straight up Wincest (Sam/Dean) and in some chapters Weecest told through song lyrics. The rating will change through out the chapters, so it will not always be explicit. I'd love to have songs requested, so feel free to give me a request. I hope you enjoy!





	1. "Cause I'm A Screamer, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a chance I will try to update daily. I will give a warning at the beginning of a chapter if there is any underage warning, because I want everyone to be comfortable. The song and time period will also be at the beginning of each chapter. Majority will be shorter stories, but could be longer.
> 
> Song: Flesh ~Simon Curtis   
> Time Period: Present 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dean is fucking loud. He's always so cocky and defiant, but not when Sam's cock is buried so deep inside him he actually can't breathe. He's constantly moaning, whining, whimpering, and when Sam hits his prostate just right he screams, not shouts, but actually screams outright. They've been kicked out of motels, and Sam loves the barley there blush on Dean's face when they pack their stuff and the motel clerk looks at them like he's surprised a noise so loud could come out of Dean. But Sam's favorite times are when there is not another motel for hours and the one they are at was already stupidly high priced, so when he fucks Dean open, deep, fast, and dirty, he has to shove Dean's face in the motel mattress. And even though Dean is sobbing from the force of the way Sam is ramming his thick cock into him over and over again, he still begs for more, wants it rougher, faster, and deeper.

It's not only when Sam fucks him though. Dean goes absolutely crazy when Sam puts his tounge in his ass. Some days Dean begs Sam to let him sit on his face, tounge fuck him for hours, keep him right on the edge. The whole time Dean is a loose mess, grinding down onto Sam's face, begging for 'more, Sammy, want more'. So, when Sam gets his long, slender, fingers in his big brother's ass, and strokes his prostate just right, and Dean's screaming 'Right there!' who would Sam be to resist? He finger-fucks Dean hard, pressing down on his prostate, while still licking his hole, until Dean comes all over himself. 

Dean's a screamer and Sam fucking loves it.


	2. I've Got A Lover, A Love Like Religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from: Coming Down- Halsey
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! Not my best, but it was just meant to be short and sweet!

Sam likes to think of himself as pretty versatile, he'll occasionally bottom, mostly just to hear Dean when Sam is riding him. Dean is such a loud bottom, you'd think he'd be a loud top too, but all of Dean's dirty talk and moans are traded in, he's all gasps and terms of endearment. 

Sam doesn't even think he'd be this loud if it wasn't for the things Dean says and how breathless Dean sounds everytime he speaks. Like now, with Sam riding him, Sam bent over Dean, arms up around Dean's head, Sam's hair tickling Dean's face, and all to make sure Sam catches every word that leaves Dean's lips.

"You're so perfect, baby."  
"Always so tight, sweetheart."  
"Please, darling, just like that."  
"Love you ridin' me, Sammy, love you."

Sam can't even find the strength to be embarrassed when he comes without a hand on his cock, but he always finds the strength to admit how in love he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up tommorow, hopefully! <3


End file.
